


Muddy

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 23. Muddy: covered or filled with mud.





	Muddy

The sudden tropical storm caught Ben and Rey by surprise, but that didn’t stop their training session turned argument.

 

“We need to get inside base!” Ben yells, but the annoyance in his tone made it obvious that they were _not done_.

 

With their training weapons locked, Rey calls to the Force, swiftly tripping Ben to the muddy ground. He falls with a grunt, but not without pulling Rey down with him. He, too, is quick to roll them over, scowling at her. “You ruined my clothes,” he grumbles.

 

She laughs, argument forgotten when she tugs him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
